A christmas miracle
by Toxicsnake91
Summary: On the night of a Christmas party Tifa made a wish upon her star on the tree. Little did she know that a miracle would happen that night that would make her the happiest girl in Midgar


So it's that time of year again where we all celebrate Christmas, a few years back I made a final fantasy 13 Christmas story this time it's the turn of the final fantasy 7 cast. the italics are a memory by the way in case anyone was confused

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the final fantasy names they belong to Square enix and I make no money off this just bring joy to my readers

Read and review and a very merry Christmas to you all and have a safe new year

A Christmas miracle

Tifa spent hours getting her bar ready for the Christmas party; she had invited the whole gang over since it had been a while since they had all gotten together under the same roof. Cloud had been working none stop, Barret was taking care of Marlene; Yuffie was probably off somewhere stealing other people materia. Tifa smiled at the thought of Yuffie running away as a lot of angry people chased her down.

The hardest part was that Vincent wouldn't be there; she hadn't seen him much for the past few months and was worried about where he was and if he was safe. She looked up at the star on top of the tree that Cloud had acquired which she had later found out he had cut down in a nearby forest for some unknown reason and made a wish. She knew it seemed silly but it was Christmas and she had faith it would come true.

"They were all like hey that's my materia and I was like ha was yours" Yuffie laughed loudly telling Cloud about her most recent adventure and spilling some of her drink at the same time.

"How many have you had?" Cloud asked looking at Yuffie who was slightly cross eyed.

"Oh lighten up you big girl" Yuffie said slapping Cloud hard on the back repeatedly "Tifa, Cloud's being a big kill joy". Tifa looked over and laughed at the look on Cloud's face as Yuffie kept slapping his back.

"Alright Yuffie I think he's learned his lesson you can stop slapping his back now" Tifa said, as Cloud steadied himself so he didn't fall out of his chair. Yuffie stopped slapping him and went to pester Barret instead as Tifa walked over giving Cloud a new drink.

"Sorry Cloud, you know how she gets at parties" Tifa said hiding a grin.

"I don't mind her having fun but does she really need to slap me on the back like that?" Cloud asked taking the drink "thanks for stopping her".

"It's the least I could do" Tifa said as she sat down, Cid wondered over looking grumpy as usual.

"Cheer up Cid, it's a party after all" Tifa said as he sat down.

"I ain't bothered about no damn party" Cid said in a gruff Scottish accent "It's the damn kid being too noisy I can't stand".

"You're just an old buzz kill" Yuffie yelled over pulling tongues at Cid.

"Damn brat" Cid said looking annoyed. Tifa and Cloud both laughed as Yuffie started flicking peanuts at Cid who tried to cover his head to no avail while Barret kept reloading Yuffie's hand with more. Tifa kept laughing at the scene, it was nice having everyone there her mind flashed back to the last time she had seen Vincent it had been a few months since she had heard and she was starting to miss him like mad.

 _"Please don't go" Tifa said grasping Vincent's hand._

 _"I have to Tifa, I need answers from Hojo and I will get them" Vincent replied "I won't be gone long I promise". Vincent moved swiftly in kissing Tifa on the cheek before taking off, Tifa placed her hand to her face hoping he would be safe and get home soon._

"Hey Tifa? Still with us?" Cloud asked, Tifa shook her head slightly.

"Yes, sorry just a memory is all" Tifa said sipping her drink.

"Hey Tiiifa" Yuffie's voice came from behind her and she turned to look, Yuffie was grinning hiding something behind her back.

"Yuffie? What are you hiding?" Tifa asked nervously. Yuffie grinned pulling mistletoe from behind her back, Tifa gulped not sure where she got that from or why she had it. Yuffie held it over Tifa's head grinning drunkenly before leaning in and planting a kiss on Tifa's mouth while Barret wolf whistled.

"Merry Christmas Tifa" Yuffie said pulling away and running off with the mistletoe which she now had over Cid's head trying to kiss him as well.

"I think she's had a few to many" Tifa said shaking away the shock "I guess you can't predict what will happen at a party then".

"Someone get this damn brat off me" Cid grumbled trying to push Yuffie away while Barret and Cloud laughed rather than help.

Tifa waved as everyone left, Barret carrying a sleeping drunken Yuffie to the taxi waiting outside. She smiled as she closed the door and turned around looking at the mess she would have to clean up.

"No, I am taking the night off it can all wait until morning" Tifa said to herself as she headed off to bed. She had slept for what felt like a few minutes before something woke her, her eyes snapped open and she saw two red eyes looking at her along with the face of her beloved Vincent smiling at her with a nearby lamp turned on.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Vincent said "I was just watching you sleep".

"Is this a dream?" Tifa asked reaching out her hand and touching his chest feeling his heart beating she smiled "Vincent". Vincent grabbed her hand gently and kissed her palm before pulling her close to him and whispering into her ear.

"This is no dream Tifa, I'm here" He whispered "I'm right here with you. Merry Christmas my love". Tifa smiled lying in the arms of her man; her wish had come true her beloved had come home.

"It truly is a Christmas miracle" Tifa muttered before drifting off to sleep again safe in her man's arms.

THE END


End file.
